My love is the boyfriend of my brother
by RikiSparkClouds
Summary: yesung adalah seorang namja polos,manis,imut cantik, mencintai kyuhyun yang notabene adalah namjachingu dari adik kandungnya sendiri ryeowook. bagaimana sebenarnya perasaan kyuhyun pada yesung? akankah yesung bisa move on dari rasanya pada kyuhyun?


Title : My love is the boyfriend of my brother

Author : RikiSparkClouds

Gendre : i don't know #nyehehehe#plakkk

Main cast : Kyuhyun x Yesung, Seunghyun x Yesung, Siwon x Yesung, Kibum x Yesung, Heechul x Yesung

Rating : T ?

Warning : BL, aneh crack pair, abal-abal, gak nyambung, gak sesuai EYD, membosankan, tulisan & bahasa amatir, bahasa korea yang seenak jidat author #plaaakkk...AUUWWW#

Inspired by : komik berjudul " My love is the boyfriend of my brother "

Summary : yesung adalah seorang namja polos,manis,imut+cantik, mencintai kyuhyun yang notabene adalah namjachingu dari adik kandungnya sendiri ryeowook. bagaimana sebenarnya perasaan kyuhyun pada yesung? akankah yesung bisa move on dari rasanya pada kyuhyun?

HAPPY READING CHINGU

Yesung termangu menatap guguran daun mapple yang jatuh di halaman rumahnya. Ia di sana, berdiri di balkon kamarnya menikmati setiap hembusan cinta tuhan menerpa tirai beban dalam hatinya membiarkan berjuta sesak menguap bersama angin di musim ini.

"Hei, kenapa melamun hyung? ayo turun, appa, eomma dan heechul hyung sudah menunggu di meja makan." ajak seorang namja mungil

"Kau duluan saja ryeowook-ah, aku akan menyusul nanti." Yesung menggeleng sambil tersenyum, menolak halus ajakan dosaeng kesayangannya.

"Andwae! hyung harus turun sekarang, mereka sudah menunggu terlalu lama" -ryeowook-nama namja mungil tadi, ia menyeret yesung keluar dari kamarnya tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari sang empu. Ryeowook tau, sangat tau kalau yesung sedang merindukan DIA, sahabat yang yesung cintai.

"Haahh, hyung~ bukankah ini pagi yang sempurna?" ryeowook berjalan dengan mengapit lengan yesung manja, saat ini mereka tengah berjalan di halaman kyunghae university.

"Memang, pagi yang sangat sempurna, musim gugur memang selalu menyenangkan." Jawab yesung, dan ryeowook hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Bruumm..bruumm.." suara deruman motor sport putih berhenti tepat di depan mereka, seorang namja tampan berkulit pucat dengan surai sewarna madu turun dari motor tersebut ia berjalan kearah kim brothers dengan kaki jenjangnya.

"Kyaa! Hyung, itu kyuhyun. Dia berjalan kemari hyung dia menatapku, hyung aku mau pingsan." Ryeowook histeris layaknya seorang fangirl sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh sang hyung, sementara yesung hanya membalas dengan senyuman kecil.

"Hay, apakah aku mengganggu?" tanya -kyuhyun- namja tampan tadi kepada kim brothers

"Ti-tidak! Kyuhyun ssi, ada memangnya ada apa?" tanya ryeowook gugup

"Tidak, hanya ingin berkenalan dengan namja manis sepertimu." Jawab kyuhyun ngegombal, membuat rona merah muda menjalari pipi tirus ryeowook.

"Ehem, ryeowook-ah sepertinya hyung ada kelas pagi hari ini, hyung duluan ne? Ppai wookie, annyeong kyuhyun ssi."

"Tapi, hyung ak-" yesung pergi duluan tak mengindahkan panggilan ryeowook padanyadengan, dia beralasan ada kelas pagi, sebenarnya kelasnya masih satu jam lagi. Dia tersenyum kecil, dosaeng kecilnya sudah besar rupanya. Dia lebih memilih pergi ke perpustakaan, tempat yang tenang untuk menyibukkan diri.

Seminggu setelah pertemuan ryeowook dan kyuhyun, ryeowook jadi sering melamun dan tertawa-tawa sendiri.

Seperti saat ini kim brothers lebih tepatnya yesung tengah menonton acara comedy di tv dengan tawa sedangkan ryeowook hanya senyum-senyum sambil memandangi ponselnya.

"Ryowook-ah kau kenapa?" tanya yesung yang merasa aneh denan gelagat dosaeng kesayangannya

"Kyuhyun mengajakku berpacaran hyung." jawab wookie dengan malu-malu, sementara yesung tertawa.

"Ya sudah terima saja, toh dosaeng hyung yang manis ini juga menyukainnya kan?" goda yesung yang membuat pipi wookie semerah tomat.

"Yak! Hyung hentikan, kau membuatku malu~"rajuk wookie.

"Yesung hyung! yesung hyung!"

"Ne? Oh, ada apa kyu?" merasa di panggil yesungpun berbalik dan menemukan kyuhyun telah berada tepat di depannya.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu hyung, ini penting."

"Heum? Apa itu?" tanya yesung penasaran.

"Aku hanya ingin tanya, apa saja hal yang disukai dan tidak disukai wookie." Ungkap kyuhyun sambil bersemu.

"Ya ampun kyu, kau kan bisa sms. Sudah dulu ya? Aku ada janji dengan donghae."

"Donghae? Kau kenal dia hyung?" tanya kyuhyun tak percaya.

"Iya memangnya kenapa? Apa kau juga mengenalnya?"

"Jelas aku mengenalnya hyung, dia kan sepu-"

"Astaga aku telat, si ikan mokpo itu pasti marah. Sudah dulu kyu, nanti benar-benar aka-" belum sempat kyuhyun melanjutkan kata-katanya yesung sudah memotongnya dan segera bergegas sebelum tangan besar kyuhyun mencekal dan menarik tangannya untuk ikut berlari.

"Kyu ah! Aku harus menemui donghae, nanti dia marah padaku."

"Sudahlah hyung, nanti biar aku yang bilang pada donghae hyung bahwa kau sedang bersamaku" jawab kyuhyun sambil memaksa yesung untuk terus berlari.

Tap... kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya di sebuah taman yang indah. Kyuhyun duduk di kursi taman, menepuk tempat di sebelahnya menyuruh yesung untuk duduk.

"Eh! Ada penjual ice cream, sebentar ya hyung aku segera kembali." Yesung hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban, dia terlalu lelah pasca berlari tadi.

Tiga menit berselang dan kyuhyun membawakan dua cup ice cream coklat ditangannya.

"Ini hyung aku traktir, gratis kok." Kata kyuhyun sambil menyodorkannya pada yesung.

"Gomawo kyunie." Kata yesung sambil tersenyum manis. kyuhyun tertegun, 'manis' pikir kyuhyun. entah apa yang menjalari hatinya saat ini rasanya begitu, hangat? Dia hanya cengo menatap yesung yang sekarang tengah menatapnya bingung.

"Kyu? Ya! Cho kyuhyun Kau kenapa? Apa kau sakit?" tanya yesung terdengar kawatir, sedikit mengguncang bahu namja bersurai madu itu. Membuat kyuhyun terlonjak kaget.

"A-ada apa hyung?" tanya kyuhyun gugup. 'Apa itu tadi?' kata kyuhyun dalam hati

"Kau yang kenapa?" lihat ice creammu sudah mencair cepat habiskan dan cepat katakan apa saja yang ingin au tanyakan mengenai wookie. Lanjut yesung sewot.

"O-oh! I-iya."

Slurp..slurp.. yesung menghabiskan ice creamnya terlebih dulu. astaga, lihat cara makannya sungguh berantakan, membuat sisa-sisa cokelat masih menempel disudut bibir kissablenya.

"Hyung makanmu belepotan sekali, masih ada sisa"

"Dimana kyu? Slurp." Kata yesung sambil menjilati sekitar bibirnya, membuat kyuhyun panas dingin. Tanpa sadar kyuhyun mengulurkan tangan, membersihkan sisa ice cream coklat disudut bibir yesung. Wajah kyuhyun mendekat deg..deg..deg.. yesung merasakan desiran aneh dihatinya, dari jarak sedekat ini yesung dapt mencium aroma nafas kyuhyun, seperti gabungan pinus dan mint. Sangat menenangkan.

Mereka saling bertatapan, menyelami manik satu sama lain. Dekat, kyuhyun mendekat mengikis jarak diantara meraka, semakin dekat dan bibir keduanya hampir bertemu sebelum sebuah suara dari smartphon milik yesung berdering. Mereka tersadar, terlihat saling salah tingkah sendiri. Kyuhyun membenarkan duduknya sembari menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tidak gatal, sementara yesung yang tengah merona mengankat panggilan dari smartphon miliknya.

"Yeobose-"

"Yesung hyung~ bogoshippeo~" seseorang dari line seberang berkata dengan tak sabar.

"Wo-siwonnie, kaukah itu?" suara yesung terdengar bergetar.

"Hyung, aku sudah pulang. Sekarang aku ada di rumahmu, cepat pulang aku sudah sangat merindukanmu. Yesung hyung?" siwon yesung sangat merinduka orang itu sangat rindu, sesak itu kembali. Tapi bahagia lebih mendominasi.

"Hyung?" lagi, siwon memanggil yesung. Detik berikutnya yesung sudah berlari meninggalkan kyuhyun yang masih duduk diarea taman.

"Ya! Hyung tunggu aku, hyung!" kyuhyun ikutan berlari menyusul yesung, yesung menghentikan sebuah taksi yang lewat dan segera masuk ke dalamnya disusul kyuhyun.

"Kau tau hyung? selama kau pergi yesung hyung tak pernah absen mengunjungi gereja, dia jadi a god lovers sepertimu."

"ahahaha, benarkah? Bukankah bagus, kau juga harus sering-sering ke gereja ryeowook ah."

"Sebaiknya jangan ceramah disini siwon ssi, kau lebih mirip ajusshi tukang kotbah daripada seorang direktur muda genius pewaris choi grup." Heechul, namja cantik itu berkta sambil mendudukan dirinya disebelah wookie.

"Ahahaha, kau masih tak percaya tuhan hyung? kau tau, tuhan sangat baik padamu. Dia mempercayakan cinta kasihnya untuk kau jaga, tapi kau malah meragukannya? Kasihan sekali kau." Kata siwon setelah sesi ceramahnya, membuahkan geraman kesal dari heechul.

"Kelau mau ceramah jangan disini tuan choi, tak akan berguna untukku." Desis heechul tajam, siwon hanya tersenyum ala ajusshi yang habis menceramahi keponakan kecilnya.

Brakk.. suara pintu yang dibuka dengan kasar hingga menghasilkan suara yang cukup keras, membuat orang yang ada diruang tamu itu terlonjak kaget. Mata namja manis iyu nyalang mencari sosok DIA dalam ruang tamu keluarga kim. dan benar saja DIA, DIA di sana memandang dengan tatapan sama, senyum yang sama dan juga cinta yang sama. DIA berdiri, melangkah mendekat padanya dan yesung hanya diam mematung pada posisisnya tanpa bergerak sedikitpun. DIA disini, memandang lembut kearahnya merengkuh tubuh mungilnya penuh rindu, memeluknya erat menyalurkan rasa cinta yang nyatanya masih besar tersisa.

"Hiks" satu isakan lolos dari bibir yesung, siwon hanya semakin erat memeluknya dan yesung masih sama diam mematung dengan isakan yang terus lolos itu.

"Kenapa kau menangis baby? Bukankah aku menepati janjiku? Hey, kenapa kau diam saja? Apa kau tidak merindukanku?" tanya siwon sambil menangkupkan wajah yesung dengan kedia tangannya. 'tangan ini masih sama, begitu hangat dan nyaman'.

"jeongmal neomu bogosippeoyo,wonnie." Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, ada sepasang emerlad dengan tatapan terlukanya.

TBC

Moga yang kali ini bener, kalo salah tolong kasi masukan ne? Review please.

Maaf kalo membosankan, author baru abal gak bermutu ini... ^^


End file.
